doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP09: Stronghold (TNT: Evilution)
MAP09: Stronghold is the ninth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Jimmy Sieben, with minor additions and touchups by Ty Halderman, and uses the music track "Sadistic". It is notable for having many enemies. This sheer number of monsters almost entirely consists of hitscan-employing troopers, sergeants and chaingunners, who will often take potshots at the player from balconies and through windows. The somewhat confined layout of the map also adds to its difficulty. thumb|300px|Map of MAP09 Walkthrough The entrance area is filled with barrels, and is surrounded by soldiers within the nearby walls. Ignore them as well as the switch visible in front of you. Instead, move backward to reach the shotgun, and shoot the shotgun guy behind the door. Open it, and start attacking and clearing out the side room from the corridor. For best effect, try exploiting the friendly fire that occurs. Flip the switch to open the next corridor. Note that the shotgun troopers behind the window are exactly that - behind the window. You can't target or attack them. You can try opening the grate to the left and snipe at some monsters (but watch your back as there will be enemies approaching.) At the end of the right corridor, you should see a switch. Walking into that switch opens a door behind you (and a side door in the switch area that has a shotgun guy). Head into the room to the east for the Super Shotgun. If you cross the room to the left (across the light beam), reinforcements will arrive behind you. The switch there opens up a door in the corridor in front of the window. This is a lift down to another control room. Flip the switches two switches there. If you want, you can grab the medikit, otherwise, return to the crate room to the south. One of the crates should not be accessible, and you can take a lift to the switch to build stairs to the red key. Head into the western area, just south of the solid window. With the red key, flip the switch to gain access to the blocked staggered door. Flip the red key switch and go back to the barred door on the first corridor, and turn south through the red-key door (opened via switch). Destroy the mosters, but look for a berserk powerup ifyou are low on health; it's behind the blue key card crate. To advance, look for a corridor from the south of the room, and go through the doors. Once you see a backpack, prepare for an ambush: Grab it, quickly turn left and advance through the monsters (destroying or running), and grab the blue key. Head north, and return to the northern room. Look for a switch on the northern pillar, and use it to open the piller. Use the switch behind the sargent, and turn around to the opened area. Head there, and take a right. You should now be in a slime-pit room; if you fall in, use the switch, and stairs should become available for the exit. Get around the slime pit and open the door behind the switch, and use the switch there; this unlocks the exit to the south. Head through the blue key door, and go to the eastern end of the altar room, and go to the exit. Secrets Official # After getting the red key, you'll see a narrow hallway through a window to the right. Press the use key against the window to lower it, letting you access the hallway. There is a blur sphere at the opposite end. You can also enter the area through the opposite side, two lights mark the entrance. # In the same room as the first red switch (at the west end of the map) is a wall with flashing blue lights. Lower the wall with the lights like a lift to be taken up to a secret cache. # At the south end of the map is a long hallway with a series of silver doors you must open before getting a backpack on a pedestal at the end. When you pick up the backpack, several alcoves open in the hall behind you, releasing enemies. One of these alcoves has a triangle on its back wall; open it to access a secret area. # At one end of secret #3 is a second triangle on the wall; it acts as a lift up to a secret-in-a-secret, at the end of which you'll find a berserk pack. # At the north-northeast corner of the map is a room with a square sunken nukage pool. On the ledge in the southeast corner of the pool are two red lights visible in the walls. Open the wall between the lights to access a secret room # See secret #5 (the door and room sectors are both tagged as secret). # At the eastern end of the aforementioned nukage pool room is a silver alcove; step in to be taken down to a new area. In this green room, open the wall to the right (with yellow lights along the bottom) to activate another lift up to a secret area with two teleporters in it. # Inside secret #7 is a sunken brown floor alongside an "L"-shaped computer terminal. Stepping onto it registers a secret. # While still in secret #7, take the right-hand teleporter. It takes you to the raised area back in the green room. # Return to secret #7 once more, and take the left-hand teleporter. It takes you to a secret corridor all the way back near the level's start. # In the stairway leading up to the room containing the exit door, there is a wall with two blue triangles on it. Open it up to reach the last secret. Non-official # In the computer room, near the red switch, is a computer screen that doesn't flicker. Press it, and you're taken to a lower room containing a medikit. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map09-start.png|Starting outside. Image:Evilution-map09.png|Get the blue key! Statistics Map data Things Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: External links * MAP09 demos from the Compet-N database * MAP09: Stronghold in StrategyWiki. Stronghold (TNT: Evilution) Category:Jimmy Sieben levels Category:Ty Halderman levels